


Be the ember

by rohkeutta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta
Summary: Bucky shakes an errant lock of hair back from his face, tilting his jaw up. Steve’s eyes track the shift of the kaftan, the tantalizing glimpse of Bucky’s collarbones.“Where do you find this stuff?” Steve asks, his hand smoothing up Bucky’s metal arm, over the silken sleeve and down Bucky’s back, coming to rest on the small of his back. “You never buy any when we’re in town.”Bucky shoots an unimpressed look at Steve. “Why buy it with you, when I can make it a surprise, instead?” He leans in for a short, hard kiss before slipping out of Steve’s loose hold, turns towards the bedroom and looks over his shoulder. Steve’s scanning him with blatant interest, making him smile. “You know where to find me, if you want a distraction.”





	Be the ember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367958) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> This isn't really a sequel to So linger, but then again it kind of is so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The feminization is fairly heavy in this one so hope that's ur thing etc.
> 
> Thanks to Fox for encouragement and Gerry for feedback and a fast, efficient beta! Title is from [Dark Water by Agent Fresco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VmNTl6JvDY).

When Bucky comes into the kitchen, fresh from the shower he took after his yoga class, Steve’s sitting at the table, poring over files that spread across the whole surface. Steve’s down to his boxer briefs, clearly too hot to even consider putting on an undershirt, and fleetingly Bucky winces at the thought of how his thighs must be sticking to the chair after sitting in it for hours. 

Bucky runs his fingers across Steve’s bare shoulders and presses an absent kiss to Steve’s hair on his way to pour himself a glass of iced tea. Steve makes a frustrated sound and throws his pen down.

“It’s too hot to even think,” Steve complains and moves experimentally in the chair, mouth twisting as he peels his thighs off the painted wood. “How can you wear a goddamn dressing gown in this heat?”

Bucky looks up from the pitcher, then down at himself. He’s wearing his summer kaftan: thin pearl-grey silk down to mid-thigh, half-sleeves exposing his mismatched forearms. In truth, he would’ve opted for just underwear like Steve, hadn’t he picked out a pair that was a surprise; an idea of how to spend the muggy afternoon. He’s pulled his hair back in a simple chignon he found the tutorial for on Pinterest, and he’s been making his body language more open and welcoming on purpose from the moment he stepped into the room, trying to lure Steve in.

But Steve’s tone has a stinging edge, like he despises the sight of Bucky, dressed in his nicest home clothes, clearly broadcasting that he wants to be touched, invitingly soft and silky.

“You-- don’t like it?” Bucky asks, puts the pitcher back into the fridge to avoid looking at Steve even though his glass has just a splash of iced tea in the bottom. His voice sounds uncharacteristically unsure. He swallows, puts the glass into the sink and turns, already berating himself on what a stupid idea this whole spectacle was; Steve’s clearly busy with actual important stuff, and Bucky should just go make himself useful somewhere else. “I’ll-- I’ll go change.”

Steve’s head shoots up from where he’s been glaring at the files. “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant!” he blurts, almost panicked, leaping up from the chair and moving to curl his fingers around Bucky’s metal wrist. His expression is apologetic. “I’m sorry I sounded like a tool. Please. You look great, Buck.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, stupidly, off-kilter. “Um. Thanks.”

Steve smiles, turning Bucky’s hand so that he can hold it better, and cups Bucky’s cheek with his free hand. “Haven’t seen you in this one in a while,” he murmurs, and Bucky closes his eyes, tilts his face up for a kiss. Steve complies, and it’s sweet and chaste, his palm cradling the sharp curve of Bucky’s jaw; but then Bucky opens his mouth and sucks Steve’s lower lip in, and when they finally break off, Steve’s face is flushed, eyes bright.

Bucky shakes an errant lock of hair back from his face, tilting his jaw up. Steve’s eyes track the shift of the kaftan, the tantalizing glimpse of Bucky’s collarbones.

“Where do you find this stuff?” Steve asks, his hand smoothing up Bucky’s metal arm, over the silken sleeve and down Bucky’s back, coming to rest on the small of his back. “You never buy any when we’re in town.”

Bucky shoots an unimpressed look at Steve. “Why buy it with you, when I can make it a surprise, instead?” He leans in for a short, hard kiss before slipping out of Steve’s loose hold, turns towards the bedroom and looks over his shoulder. Steve’s scanning him with blatant interest, making him smile. “You know where to find me, if you want a distraction.”

He doesn’t manage more than three steps, a bit more sway in his hips than absolutely necessary, before Steve’s crowding against his back, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist. Steve’s half-hard dick pokes him in the lower back, and Bucky’s not above circling his hips a little, grinding his ass against the promising weight. Steve inhales sharply and gives back as good as he’s getting, rubbing his hardening cock in the cleft of Bucky’s ass.

“You fucking tease,” Steve murmurs, pressing kisses from the back of Bucky’s neck up to his jaw. “Like I could resist you.”

“Bedroom,” Bucky says, eyes closed, and Steve lets go for long enough to hustle him there, before scooping him up again and kissing him on the mouth. Bucky sighs into the kiss, yielding into touch like wet clay. 

Steve’s hands wander, tracing the angles and curves of Bucky’s body easily with the silk smoothing the way; slipping under the hem of the kaftan to grope Bucky’s thigh. “You feel so good,” he says, low and appreciative. “All soft and nice. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

Steve pulls at the sash of the dressing gown, the silk opening with a swish, until the kaftan falls open, and Steve’s eyes drop down to Bucky’s hips. Bucky squirms a little under his heavy gaze: he knows the vivid, fuchsia color looks amazing with his complexion and his dark hair, and Steve seems to agree, judging by the way his lips part.

“Hell, Bucky,” Steve says when he drags his gaze up Bucky’s body to his eyes, and his voice is soft and sincere. “I love the color. It looks incredible on you.”

Steve peels the kaftan slowly off Bucky, kissing his way down from Bucky’s chin, and lets it fall on the floor. Bucky has a fleeting thought about picking the kaftan up and putting it on a hanger so it doesn’t get wrinkled, but then Steve’s hands slide down Bucky’s back, reach the top of the panties and continue further down, to find just warm skin where the lace should stretch across Bucky’s ass.

“Jesus fuck,” Steve says as he halts, stunned. He flexes his fingers a little, feeling up the missing backside of the underwear, making Bucky shiver. Steve looks up into Bucky’s eyes, and his gaze is dark and appreciative. “What’s this, baby?”

“An easy access,” Bucky replies, a little breathless. Steve’s mouth falls open as he inhales sharply, then swallows and squeezes Bucky’s ass, pulling him closer.

“You showered,” Steve murmurs, and his fingers drift in the cleft of Bucky’s ass, brushing his smooth-shaven hole.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, arching into the touch, confirming what Steve’s really asking with the statement.

Steve leans in to kiss him, soft and languid. “Good,” he says, and Bucky shivers with the promise in his voice. Steve shuffles backwards, pulling Bucky along, until his shins hit the mattress and he sits down on the bed. It puts him at eye level with Bucky’s torso, and Steve leans in, rests his chin on Bucky’s sternum, looking up with a smile.

“Did you turn the air-con cooler?” Steve asks, but he looks amused. The bedroom is significantly cooler than the kitchen, and for a reason. “So that I’d be tempted to abandon Fury’s files to come ravish you in the most bearable room of the house?”

“Maybe,” Bucky says, but his traitorous mouth is tugging up in a smile, causing Steve to huff a laugh.

“You’re something else, sugar,” Steve says fondly, dragging his fingertips up from Bucky’s ass to his waist, turning Bucky gently. “C’mon, give your guy a spin.”

When he sees Bucky’s ass, generously on display thanks to the backless panties, Steve groans. “You’ll kill me one of these days, I swear to God, Bucky.”

Bucky bites his lip and arches his back a little, when Steve’s hands tighten on his waist. He drew the blinds and turned the air-con on when he was getting dressed after showering, but suddenly he kind of wishes he hadn’t blocked the rest of the world out. The thought of a neighbor or a passersby glancing through the window on an innocent Tuesday afternoon and seeing Bucky like this, offering himself up like a slutty housewife, sends a sudden, surprising thrill through him.

He wants the whole world to see how desperate Steve makes him, any given second.

Steve turns him around again, reaches up and tugs Bucky down for a kiss, long and filthy, his tongue crooking in Bucky’s mouth like a promise. Bucky’s been slowly getting hard under the slick lace of his lingerie ever since Steve ground against him in the kitchen doorway, and his dick responds to the kiss, fattening until he’s tenting the panties.

Steve pulls back, runs a teasing finger down the outline of Bucky’s cock, clearly visible through the thin silk. Bucky’s lips part in a sigh, helplessly, but Steve drops his hand, shuffling back on the bed on his ass, flopping down on his back. He’s grinning, very much hard in his boxer briefs; a full-body blush stretching from the tip of his ears down to his groin. Bucky wants to follow it with his tongue.

Steve crooks a finger at Bucky, invitingly. “Come here, sweetheart,” he says in a low voice, and Bucky swallows, shuffles closer on his knees until Steve can hook his hands behind Bucky’s thighs and tug, so that Bucky’s perched over Steve’s chest.

“Look at you,” Steve murmurs, sliding his hands up Bucky’s skin, slipping under the floral lace, tracing figures on Bucky’s exposed ass with his fingertips. “My gorgeous girl, all dolled up and waiting to be wrecked. I could just eat you up with a spoon.”

Bucky flushes and looks down and to the side, almost coyly, his right hand rising to worry a lock of hair falling from his shoddy chignon. Steve strokes Bucky’s hips, up to his waist, slender and soft-skinned, thumbing the outlines of Bucky’s abs. 

Now that Bucky’s safe and sound and can spend his days playing house with Steve, he’s doing a lot of yoga, concentrating on getting more flexible instead of building muscle. It shapes his body the way he wants it; longer and sleeker, his ass perkier, creating the illusion of a curving waistline. Bucky  _ likes _ the idea of being a tiny slip of a thing, has always liked it: even when Steve was still bird bones and weak lungs, his personality made him seem six feet tall, and Bucky was all over it, tried to make himself take up less space when they were home together.

It only got worse after Steve grew into his ridiculous new body; from the moment Steve helped him off the examination table and wrapped a strong, steady arm around Bucky’s waist, the only thing Bucky could think about was how  _ right _ it felt to fit under Steve’s arm like that. Steve finally had a body to match his insides, and Bucky was almost ashamed to realize how much he liked it: he  _ had  _ loved Steve when he wasn’t a brickhouse, and it felt shallow and selfish of him to be lusting after all the new engineered muscle.

But then Steve had crowded him against a table in a shabby motel in London, looming and powerful, obviously larger than Bucky, his hands on both sides of Bucky’s narrow hips, caging him in. Bucky had gone hard and panting in a fraction of a second, painfully turned on by the size difference. Steve had leaned in and murmured,  _ You should be careful in a city like this, doll. A sweet slip of a girl like you, any stranger could snatch you; _ and Bucky had made an embarrassing, needy sound, opened his legs, and given in to selfishness.

Steve tugs him a little closer, above his face, and Bucky suddenly realizes how Steve wants him. Desire and excitement rush through him, making him throb in his pretty lingerie, wanton and willing to be touched. Steve urges him to get up on one knee, forcing him to grab the headboard to balance himself.

“Sit down, baby,” Steve orders, and Bucky swallows, cants his hips and lowers himself down on Steve’s face. His interested dick is straining against the panties, and Bucky bites his lip, thinking that if he had a cunt, he’d be fucking  _ dripping  _ by now, horny and eager for Steve to eat him out.

The first touch of Steve’s tongue on the thin skin behind his balls is sudden and shocking, and Bucky starts, squeezing the headboard tighter to keep himself from losing balance.  _ “Oh,” _ he says in a small voice, and Steve hums, his tongue dragging lightly up Bucky’s taint.

Steve spreads Bucky’s ass and circles his tongue around the rim, laps at it, then sucks lightly, teasing the sensitive flesh. It’s not the first time he’s eaten ass, but he seems endlessly innovative about the ways to drive Bucky crazy. His clever tongue dips inside shallowly, the faintest coaxing pressure, before he presses an open-mouthed kiss over Bucky’s hole, twisting his tongue in a way that makes Bucky pant.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Steve says hoarsely as he comes up for air, his breath hot between Bucky’s legs. “Play with your pretty tits, sugar. Put up a show for me.”

Bucky squeezes his eyes closed, his dick leaking at the order, mildly embarrassed and high with it, and lifts his right hand off the headboard, putting the fore- and middle finger into his mouth. He sucks on them lightly, coating them with saliva before starting to rub his nipples, pulling at them until they’re hard and aching, and he’s moaning with it.

“Yeah, that’s it, shit,” Steve says, sounding a little winded, momentarily distracted from eating Bucky out. His calloused thumb grazes Bucky’s spit-slick hole, and Bucky arches his back, head tipped to expose the column of his neck, pulls his left hand from the headboard so that he can knead his tits with both hands.

Steve’s stubble scrapes the vulnerable, smooth-shaved skin between Bucky’s asscheeks, and Bucky shivers, a shaky moan pushing out of his chest. It feels so good, the pleasure-edged sting and the wetness of Steve’s tongue that follows, and Bucky bites his lip, teases his nipples between his fingertips. He imagines how he might look from Steve’s point of view: the raw, pink beard burn, matching the deep fuchsia of Bucky’s underwear; his hard, flushed cock and heavy balls barely contained in the scrappy lace; and his desperate, wet hole, completely exposed by the slutty lingerie.

As if he’s read Bucky’s mind, Steve licks into him again, squeezing his ass with both hands, and murmurs, “Wish I could get you on video, sweetheart. Never seen a dame as eager to get her cunt eaten.”

“Fuck,” Bucky chokes out, his hips rocking just slightly, trying to ride Steve’s face, but Steve pulls away.

“Come on, Buck, talk to me,” Steve says, low and husky. His breath tickles Bucky’s skin, but his mouth stays away. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please,” Bucky says. “Keep-- keep doing that, Steve.”

“Keep doing what?” Steve presses, and his tongue flicks at Bucky’s hole, quick and teasing. “I wanna hear you say it, Buck. Come on, tell me what my dirty girl wants.”

“Eat me out,” Bucky says falteringly, eyes closed and cheeks flaming, but the words don’t sound as ridiculous as he feared they would, unaccustomed to talking dirty. Steve makes an encouraging sound between his thighs. “Come on, Steve, please,” he tries again breathlessly, forces his eyes open and looks down at Steve as he cants his hips invitingly, bites his lip. “Eat that slutty ass. Give it good to your gal.”

Steve groans approvingly and shoves his face back up, his tongue pushing in and out, fucking Bucky’s hole, his stubble burning deliciously with every thrust. Bucky keens, his balance faltering.

“Fuck, Steve,” he whines, gripping Steve’s hair as tightly as he dares with his right hand to get better leverage, and grinds against Steve’s mouth. “Like that, fuck, just like that.”

He feels raw where Steve’s stubble has scratched him, hypersensitive and so fucking wet, and Bucky fumbles his left hand down to his underwear to fist his leaking dick, panting helplessly, stripping it as his hips rock down onto Steve’s tongue.

Steve spreads his ass with both hands, kneading and squeezing, letting Bucky use his mouth to get his pleasure. His thumbs press shallowly against Bucky’s hole, spreading him even more, and Bucky thumbs the head of his dick and manages a strangled “Fuck,” before he’s coming, shooting over his hand.

He nearly faceplants in the headboard as he comes down from the orgasm, and he barely catches himself, rolling to the side and off Steve’s face. “Jesus fuck,” he says weakly, wiping his hand in the sheets, knowing that they’ll have to be changed later anyway.

Steve laughs fondly, gropes blindly with his hand until Bucky turns and leans into the one-armed embrace, catching his breath. Steve’s warm hand rubs his back, pushes into his hair, the chignon mussed up, unsalvageable. Bucky’s blissed out, almost floating, and he curves into Steve’s touch like a cat, eager to get pet.

Steve lets Bucky calm down for a couple of minutes until Bucky starts to trace the flush on his chest, circling a nipple, flicking at it. Steve’s breath hitches, and he squeezes Bucky’s asscheek and pulls back. “Come here, baby,” Steve says breathlessly and pats the bed next to his hip. 

Bucky rolls onto all fours and crawls to him, eyes glued to Steve’s cock, tenting his boxer briefs. Steve’s still hot and hard, a damp patch on the cotton, and Bucky’s mouth is watering just from looking, just from the thought of getting that cock on his tongue.

Steve leans back on the pile of pillows on Bucky’s side of the bed, and adjusts his underwear so that the head of his dick peeks out of the waistband, flushed and wet. Bucky doesn’t need to be told what to do: he ties his hair up better so that it doesn’t get into his eyes or mouth, scoots closer, braces himself on his hands and knees, and leans down. Steve grunts when Bucky puts his lips against the tip, like he’s giving it a kiss, and traces a slow, tiny figure eight on the soft skin with his tongue. Steve’s already leaking, and Bucky laps the pre-cum; tiny kitten licks he knows Steve likes, before sucking the tip into his mouth, tantalizingly shallow.

He pulls at Steve’s briefs and Steve takes the hint, lifts his hips slightly to push the underwear down past his ass. Bucky hums around the head of his dick when the fabric is out of the way, and starts going down, slowly, letting Steve feel the slick slide of his mouth.

“Shit,” Steve groans, thumbing the side of Bucky’s mouth where it’s stretched obscenely around the girth of his cock. His other hand is broad and hot on Bucky’s spine, sliding to grab Bucky’s hair. “That’s my girl, c’mon, swallow that cock.”

Bucky does as he’s told, swallowing around the dick in his throat, then pulling up, dragging his tongue flat against the side. He licks his palm and wraps his hand around the shaft as he sucks the tip back into his mouth, starting a torturously slow rhythm. He takes Steve’s cock as deep as he can, tonguing the head, while his hand works the shaft, twisting his wrist, varying the pressure of his grip.

Bucky likes giving head: it doesn’t require prep, it’s just as quick or slow as he wants, and he likes the way Steve’s hips twitch forward on their own when Bucky gets down on his knees. He’s been sucking Steve’s cock for as long as he can remember, and maybe he loves it so much because Steve’s reaction has never changed: he still makes the same sounds as when he was still a shrimp of a guy.

Steve rubs Bucky’s hole with his fingertips but doesn’t breach the rim; just a reminder of who made Bucky so raw and sloppy down there, and Bucky shivers, pushing his ass up, seeking contact. He’s starting to get hard again, and Steve’s fingers are firm, relentless in their teasing. Steve must know how much Bucky wants it, how eager he is to get fingered while he has a cock in his mouth, but Steve doesn’t give it to him, instead concentrating on riling him up.

Steve’s making small sounds of pleasure, his hips rolling up to meet Bucky’s mouth, free hand fisted in the sheets. His lips are red and raw, and he’s so worked up from having his tongue up Bucky’s ass that Bucky doesn’t even really have to  _ try. _ He sucks harder, cheeks hollowing, flicks his tongue against the sweet spot below the head and looks to the side, glancing up at Steve from between his lashes.

It’s a cheap trick: one of Steve’s weakest spots when it comes to sex is Bucky looking at him, lips wrapped around his cock, and it works like magic every time. Steve comes with a grunt, his hand tightening on Bucky’s ass, and Bucky laps it up, swallows, milking him through it. Some of the cum escapes from the corner of his mouth, and Bucky sits back on his haunches, licks his lips as he readjusts the sloppy bun on top of his head, messed up in the progress.

Steve swears at the sight and tugs him in for a kiss by his neck, mouth hard and demanding on Bucky’s, making his half-hard dick twitch inside the panties. “Get the lube,” Steve says, voice rough and low, vocals rounding up like he’s slurring a little. “I’m gonna go put the files away, and when I come back, I want to see that ass up and ready to take a cock.”

Steve kisses him again, and Bucky’s cock twitches more insistently, fattening up further. He can almost feel it already, the slick slide of Steve’s dick in his well-greased ass, sloppy and loose. Bucky swallows, licks his raw lips again. He loves getting fucked from behind, bred with his ass up, and Steve knows it, likes to take his time with Bucky when he’s on all fours. 

It’s gonna be a long, nice afternoon.

Steve smacks his ass and rolls off the bed, remarkably steady on his feet after the orgasm. “Get on with it, sugar,” he says, but yanks Bucky flat on his back by the foot and leans down to kiss him senseless, smirking when Bucky laughs into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Bucky says when they part, breathless and grinning. “Yeah.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
